We are sisters
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Starfire needs hair to braid and Raven just happens to be growing her hair out. Let the friendship adventures begin! ***Robin and Raven relationship, Starfire and Raven friendship*** Feel free to review!


**Author's Note:** With a love for the old "Teen Titans" cartoon series, I had to write a piece about my favourite non-canon couple. I want to make clear I love Starfire and I tried to portray her in an accurate light. I not only wanted to write about Robin and Raven's relationship but the friendship between Starfire and Raven. Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment!

* * *

"Friend Raven!"

Raven looked up from the sectional in the Teen Titans' living room. Her book lay open on her lap. Starfire hovered before her, green eyes sparkling almost as much as her smile.

"Might I braid your hair? I know such things are foreign to you, but I promise to be gentle!"

The darker of the two teens raised an eyebrow. Braid her hair? _Braid her hair?_

"Okay. As long as I get to keep reading."

Starfire nodded eagerly. "Oh thank you, friend Raven!" She flew over and settled on the back of the couch, her legs spread to barricade her fellow titan. Raven closed her dark eyes for a moment and took a few deep breathes. _Center yourself. Think of waves crashing against your knees. Breath. Center. _

"Friend Raven, please try not to rock. I don't want to ruin the braid!"

Raven blushed. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's fine!" Starfire giggled. Raven felt the alien tugging on her hair. She wished she hadn't let it grow out. Well, she hadn't really let it. There just wasn't a lot of time to get a haircut these days. With so many crazy villains running around, Raven was too exhausted to lift her scissors by the end of the day. The only effort she had left was to make tea and to crawl into bed. Sometimes, she had a few extra ounces of strength to make her way to Robin's room.

At the thought of the boy wonder, she swallowed the lump in her throat. He liked her hair long, not that it mattered really. Nothing about him mattered. He was just their leader, her leader, her friend, her _best _friend actually, her lov—

"This is nice," Starfire said quietly, almost like she was talking to herself. "Blackfire never let me braid her hair. Only sometimes, when we were going to a party. I haven't done it in years."

Raven didn't want to nod, in case she messed up the braid. She closed her book. "I never had sisters. Or brothers. Probably for the best," she smirked.

"I don't think that is true, friend Raven. You would make a good sister."

Raven blinked. "You think so?"

Starfire nodded. "Oh yes, of course! You are very patient. Sisters need to be patient, especially with brothers. Brothers like Beast Boy, at least."

Raven chortled. Beast Boy certainly was a little pest. "I see your point." She shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't very social before I came to Jump City and got involved with you guys. I wasn't this patient."

"I am very glad you are here, friend Raven." She gasped. "I know – _we_ can be sisters! We can go to the moving picture shows – movies you call them – and we can talk of the males like they do on television! Have sleepovers, too! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Raven tried to think of something to say. All these things – sleepovers and boys and movies – Raven had no idea how to do any of those things with another female. She always went with the whole team to the movies. She never spoke of boys to anyone and sleepovers? Really? As a demon-human hybrid? That _never_ happened.

Cyborg entered the area just as Raven opened her mouth to shut down Starfire's ideas. Whatever Starfire had been rambling about while Raven mentally panicked cut off mid-sentence. Raven wanted to turn and see what was going on but Starfire had a tight grip on her hair.

"Morning ladies," Cyborg said with a yawn.

"Good morning, friend Cyborg!"

"Morning Cyborg," Raven added. She heard the coffee maker pour out a cup of Joe. Cyborg took a slow sip before she heard his footsteps get closer to them.

"Rae, are you letting Starfire _braid your hair?_"

"Yeah? Why, does it look bad?"

Starfire tapped her friend's shoulder hard, leaving a stinging sensation on the bare skin. "Friend Raven! I am talented in the braiding of hair. Do not doubt me!"

Cyborg laughed. "No one's doubting your talent, Star, trust me. If I had any, I'd offer up my own." He paused. "Well, looks like it's time to hit the gym. If any of you see Robin, tell him I went out for a run. Bye ladies." Raven heard the doors swish shut as Cyborg left them to their own devices.

Raven expected Starfire to start talking again about sister activities, but instead, she was oddly quiet. _What's gotten into her?_ She thought back to what Starfire said about boys.

"There something you want to tell me, Starfire?"

"W-What do you mean, friend Raven?"

"Well, you're pretty quiet. Usually that only happens when Robin makes his famous chili or you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything! I just – I want to concentrate on your braid."

Raven didn't buy it for a second, but she opened her book with an "okay then" and began to read. A whole thirty seconds later, Starfire was spilling her guts.

"Would it be a betrayal to Robin if I . . . if I was interested in someone else? A special someone else very close to Robin's heart?"

Raven flipped the next page. "You and Robin haven't been together for almost four months. I don't think it's a betrayal to move on." Wasn't that the excuse she used when she first let him kiss her?

"What you say is truthful. I worry for him, though. Who takes care of him now? Who listens to him?"

_I do,_ thought Raven. _I listen to him ramble about Slade in his sleep, just as he listens to me cry in the midst of my night terrors. _

"Robin can take care of himself. He always has." This was true. They fought each other's tenderness at first. She wouldn't let him sleep in her bed so he wouldn't witness a night terror. He wouldn't let her clean his wounds after a battle. They were too strong for such tenderness, they thought. _We were wrong._

"Friend Raven, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"How should I ask Cyborg to share a meal and a movie with me? As a date?"

Raven stared out the window across the carpet. Two birds flew in front of the glass. "Well, he'll be back from his run in an hour. Why don't you ask him when he gets back? He always has his protein shake then hits the shower. Catch him in the kitchen and just say you would like to go on a date with him. Simple."

That wasn't exactly how it went with Robin. Actually, they never asked each other on an official date, ever. It was always through sticky notes left on random objects. _Run after dinner? _He asked her that just yesterday. It was a great run. _Dinner on the roof?_ That one was her idea. She left it hidden in the cupboard where he kept his favourite mugs.

"Do you think that would work?" Starfire asked.

"Being upfront and honest always works. Then you'll always get an honest answer back." Or at least, almost always. "Don't worry about it, Starfire. I'm pretty sure Cyborg likes you too."

The alien gasped. "Truly?" She flung her arms around the girl's neck. "Thank you, friend Raven. You are a wonderful sister!"

Raven blushed. "Be careful with the braid! Don't want to mess it up."

"It's all done! Here," she produced a mirror from somewhere. "Take a look."

The braid started quite high up on Raven's head. The hair was pulled tight and weaved together in a pristine fashion. Not a hair was out of place. The braid ended just below her neck. She smiled at her reflection.

"Not bad, Star. Not bad. You could make a living out of doing hair, if this whole superhero thing doesn't work out."

Starfire giggled. "You are most funny, friend Raven." She took the mirror back. "I am going to grab refreshments from the store. Would you like an iced coffee?"

"No thanks," Raven levitated her tea cup so the alien could see it. "I've got enough tea to last for another hour."

Starfire nodded then disappeared out the door. Just as Raven started to get back in her book, she felt a pair of arms around her neck. These ones were covered in black under armour and smelt of sweat. "I thought we agreed no public displays of affection?" she muttered.

Robin pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I don't see any 'public' around here."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're so exact about everything. It's almost annoying."

He laughed in her ear. "Almost. Mostly endearing though, right?"

"Right," she sighed. "You keep thinking that, Boy Wonder. I'm going to finish this book."

Robin pouted. "I thought you said you'd let me beat you at boxing?"

Raven snorted. "As if I'd let you beat me at anything. I'm doing to beat _you_." She flicked his ear. "And I never specified a time."

Her boy wonder climbed over the couch and settled down with his head on her lap. "Then I'll wait till you're done."

Raven opened her mouth, ready to explain how he should not be doing that _at all_ when _anyone_ could walk in at _any time_, but then she paused. What did it matter if anyone came in and saw them? Who cared? Cyborg might tease them for a few days, but it would all be in good fun. Beast Boy would be shocked he didn't notice and join in on the teasing. But Starfire . . . she was the wild card. As ex-girlfriend to Robin, Raven felt a certain disloyalty towards the girl she considered a friend for dating Robin. That didn't mean she was going to stop seeing Robin, but it did make her hesitant to mention such a thing to Starfire.

_If I let this fear grow, it could destroy what we have._ She closed her mouth and bent over to kiss his forehead. "Just don't spoil the ending for me." She flipped the next page and levitated her tea off the table and to her lips.


End file.
